


ONE THING THAT STAYS THE SAME

by Freyasboy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyasboy/pseuds/Freyasboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ficlet. Not beta'd.  All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ONE THING THAT STAYS THE SAME

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet. Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Daniel was sitting in the warm Minnesota sunshine nervously twisting his fingers. From where he was sitting, he could see the entrance to the mall and the pedestrian traffic, as people went back and forth about their daily business.

The bench he was sat on was far enough away to be relatively private but near enough that he could see the faces on the men, women and children as they passed.  
So much had happened, so much had changed, yet so much stayed the same.

The Stargate program had gone public, but after the initial furor, things had gone back to the way they were, Jack had finally retired and Daniel was now a civilian consultant to the SGC; working from home and only going back to the mountain once a month for meetings. Going through the gate had been the most important thing in his life; he never believed that would change, but now he realized he had other priorities.  
Yes, so much had changed, yet so much stayed the same.

He looked down at his hands and forced himself to stop twisting his fingers. What do you do when someone gives you something and it’s not quite right? Do you risk upsetting them by saying so, or do you keep quiet? Daniel should have known better than to keep it from Jack. Jack; the man who saved his life so many times, the man who helped him through his troubles, the man who loved him and the man who knew Daniel better than Daniel knew himself. Yes, Jack knew something wasn’t right and after several weeks of trying to hide it, Daniel was forced to admit the truth. Jack had grumbled a bit, well, a lot actually, but Daniel was used to that. He’d told him he should have said something sooner or he might have lost it. Daniel knew that, which was why he’d finally spoken out.

So, here he was, waiting for Jack to come out of the mall. Would it be okay this time? Of course it would, now that Jack was on the case. Wouldn’t it?

He looked up to see the tall man striding towards him. Daniel looked at Jack’s hands but couldn’t see anything in them; no box, no package. Was that a bad sign, then?

He stood up when Jack got close, looking into his eyes to find an answer to his question. Jack extended his right arm, opened his fist, palm upwards and Daniel heaved a sigh of relief. Jack took the gold ring from his hand and slid it back onto Daniel’s ring finger; the sun glinting in Jack’s own matching ring. It fitted now that it had been made smaller.

“You can stop twisting your fingers now,” said Jack.

“Yes,” replied Daniel, “I was feeling naked without it.”

“Now, there’s a thought,” whispered Jack with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Daniel looked deeply into Jack’s chocolate brown eyes, seeing the love there and he hoped the love in his heart for Jack was reflecting out of his own blue orbs. Jack’s breath hitched as he said huskily, “let’s go home.” Oh yes, he was certainly feeling it.

So much had changed in their lives, but one thing, the most important thing, stayed the same; their love.


End file.
